Played Off for Real Dialogues
This case did not meet the requirements of a fan-made case Main Article: Played Off for Real Jones: Finally, we got rid of the Crimson Order! Congratulations, , you have-- Ramirez: , we've got bad news for you, straight from the prison! Jones: Prison? Why does the prison have bad news? Ramirez: I don't know either, but it seems to be related to that Crimson Order, or something similar. Jones: CRIMSON ORDER! So you mean the situation IS urgent. Let's hurry up, ! ''-in front of Grimsborough Prison gate-'' Jones: So...so...there are no traces of Crimson Order...? Was Ramirez fooling us around? Jones: Oops, I forgot the "something similar", and... Gary Jackson: Are you the we have been looking for? I just found a man burnt with some bucks in front of the gate! How can I not worry about him? Jones: Just don't worry that much! Our will solve the problem for you and your job! Chapter 1 Investigate Grimsborough Prison Gate Before the Investigation Gary: Clean the burning man up, you cops! Jones: Is this the man you're talking about, sir? You should have noticed something before the problem happened as a prison guard-- Gary: Screw that, cop! Solve the burning man problem, not mine! Jones: Okay, okay! We'll clean him up, and find who caused the problem. What's your opinion? Gary: Don't ask questions, just DO it! After the Investigation Jones: What a bossy guard! At least we had a victim for Nathan, and he'll help us find out if there is another murder case. Autopsy Victim's body Nathan: , we have Paul Greene as a victim, comparing to the profiles we have acquired. The remaining DNA matches part of both Alden and Scott Greene, meaning the victim was directly related to them. Jones: I've heard that he had been thinking about recovering the reputation of his family...but who would hate him so much? Nathan: I don't know, probably someone tortured by his family? Analyze the Flamethrower Grace: This flamethrower is so powerful that I have to use a fire-proof testing set to test it! Grace: Luckily or otherwise, the fire matches the burning on the victim, which means it is the murder weapon! Jones: Luckily? Alex: I've searched for the serial number on it, and it happens to come from Alden Greene's house! Alex: But the security level there has been increasing since the robbery last year, so whoever robs the house should stay behind bars for some time! Talk to the prison guard Jones: has cleaned the gate up for you, but please answer some more questions. Do you notice something strange other than the burning man? Gary: Actually yes...I've seen the fire coming from the parking lot. Gary: However, my son was using the parking lot with some other kids as their playground! Are they all safe and sound? Jones: I'm SURE they're safe! They don't even sound panicked. Gary: WHAT? Now I AM the panicked one! Leave me alone! Question Gary's son Jones: You must be Gary's son. what's your-- Ben Jackson: Ben Jackson, if you're asking for my name! Jones: I'm sorry, Mr Ben Jackson, but we don't know how you kids are not surprised at all since the fire went out from your playground. Ben: Because it didn't hurt anything in the parking lot, not even us! Why the hell should we be surprised by that? After talking to Ben Jackson Jones: So he meant one of the kids released the fire and stayed safe...what a surprise for the cops! Investigate Parking Lot Jones: An ID card for prisoners? Are there still prisoners escaping from this prison? Examine the ID card Before Examination Jones: The year this convict went to jail is 2013. This is an old ID card! But he got out in a year, so the card is not valid anymore. After Examination Jones: Julian Ramis? You got it! He's been behind bars last year and out for...some months! Jones: Finding his card around the prison...means he is also around the prison! Let's talk to him again! Confront Julian Ramis Julian Ramis: Shame on Ben Jackson, laughing at me for staying behind bars! Jones: Laugh at you? How? Julian: He said that I'm not able to escape the duty for a robbery! Jones: Has he also robbed a house? Julian: Yes, HE has. The house exactly the same as that I've robbed with Freddy... Jones: Stewart? Julian: Don't you talk about him anymore! I don't want to think of him again! After talking to Julian Ramis Jones: Oops, I think we've hurt him with that case. Jones: By the way, we have another kid to question. Let's talk to Ben! Ask Ben why he robbed Greene's mansion Ben: Me? Robbing that huge house? I I would have been lost inside without Julilan as a guide! Ben: Besides Julian, we had a chick for leader, though she hasn't been tr-- Teenage Girl: That's enough, Ben! It's MY turn now! Jones: Don't interrupt our investigation! We're police officers to investigate a murder case, not ordinary adults like the victim! Teenage Girl: And the victim is none of my business. After talking to Ben Jackson Jones: Who is that girl after all, ? Let's search the database... Jones: Wait! She must be a certain Artemis Wordsworth with fraud records! Artemis Wordsworth: ! There are some obstacles to clean up! Artemis Wordsworth wants to complain something Artemis: This car is too annoying! May you move it for me? Jones: Move it? Sure, but why do you want it to be moved? Artemis: It's the largest interruption for our playground, and should have been moved before our arrival! Jones: What car are you talking about, Miss Wordsworth? Artemis: The car in front of you! After talking to Artemis Wordsworth Jones: There are TWO cars in front of me, yet the left one seems to be easier to... Jones: Hey! That's Paul Greene's car! I remember to have seen it during the case of his wife! Was the girl sure Paul was none of her business? Investigate Paul's Car After the Investigation Jones: Good job ! You found the key to prove her presence in the case! Let's have a precise look at it! Examine Fingerprints After Examination Jones: This Artemis Wordsworth has had many criminal records, most of which are fraud! Alex: We'd better question her more! She attempted to trick us out of the device earlier! Jones: How exactly? Alex: She said she wanted to learn something about the Crimson Order, but fortunately Cathy stopped her. Jones: So we must question her more! Right, ? Ask Ben why he has not stayed behind bars Jones: Listen, kid. We have some more questions for you. I hope it won't be cut short this time. Jones: How have you stayed free after robbing Greene's mansion? Ben: Dad went to the jail instead! You can ask how he went behind bars, but I think he's out now. After talking to Ben Jackson Jones: So his father stayed in jail, and has had a plan for that? We've got to search the guardroom! Investigate Guardroom Before the Investigation Jones: Ben was right about his dad's absence, which means a great chance for cops! After the Investigation Jones: A stack of notes with some illustrations? What's it all about? Gary: Don't you touch my precious works, cops! I've told you to deal with that burnt man, not me! Jones: Sorry for your inconvenience, Mr. Jackson. But some of your works turn out to be a clue to deal with him. Gary: Uh...maybe you're right this time. Analyze the notes Alex: It contains rosters and shifts of the prison guards in Grimsborough! This guy must have known them for a long time. Alex: Besides guards, he took notes about prisoners as well. Jones: Notes about the prison! What was Gary thinking about? To gain power on other guards? Ask Gary about the notes Jones: What do your works talk about, Mr. Jackson? Gary: How the prison has bad influences on people there! I cannot watch my son do dirty works for gangsters! Gary: Not only my son, but OTHER kids! Such as his playmates! Go to next Chapter Chapter 2 Coming soon! Chapter 3 Coming soon! Additional Investigation Coming soon! Category:Dialogues